Toontown - Red Nose Day Special
Before We start, if anyone doesn't know what Red Nose Day is, it is a charity day to raise millions for children that need help in both the UK and Africa. This includes being affected by wars or having disabilities. Last time they raised £82,300,000 This is a Comic Relief fanfiction wrote by Jellyroll Zillerwig and Man for the job It was a warm spring day in the Super Toons base. Jelly was wearing his Pirate Red Nose, and Bonkers and Sugar were wearing their's. Tomasa wasn't wearing one, he was snoring on a chair. Bonkers hoped that nothing would go wrong on this fine day. No Cogs, No Tolans, No Evil Things, No Robo-Toons, No nothing. As Bonkers and Sugar got some snacks, Jelly was consulting the TV guide for the telethon. He couldn't wait till 7'o clock when the fun begins. "Should we wake him up?" asked Sugar turning to face the sleeping Tomasa. "Nah, not yet." Bonkers said whilst adjusting his nose. "They burn your nose!" Jelly said, taking his off. "Hey, let's see what the Cogs are watching on CogTV," Jelly added. "No," sighed Bonkers, but Jelly had already clicked it, and he had accidently clicked the music channel, and music blurted out of the speakers, waking Tomasa up. "Oops...." Jelly said. "OK, we have got 4 hours until the telethon starts. What'cha wanna do?" Bonkers asked. "Field Office?" Sugar suggested. "Good idea!" Jelly replied, switching off the telly. "Then let's go!" Said Bonkers, walking out of the door. Soon Tomasa and Jelly and Sugar followed him. Tomasa yawned and closed the door. When they reached a Field Office, Tomasa said: "I'm tired, can't we do this later? Or can I just wait til your done?" "You can wait then, i'll take Gett with me." Bonkers said.He must've whsipered to Gett, because he appeared a few seconds later. "Lets go!" Bonkers said, as they boarded the elevator, and it dinged shut. Tomasa was on his own. Which wasn't a good thing. "Fall asleep.... Fall asleep Tomasa. A deeeeeep sleep......" An Unfamiliar Voice said. Tomasa collapsed to the floor and the figure picked him up, and threw him over his shoulders, and carried him away. His name tag dropped from his neck. It read: Kam.A.Kazee Licensed Exterminator License to kill. As they progressed through the field office, they saw lots of jokes, as they picked them up, they realised that they were Red Nose day jokes, they couldn't wait till the telethon begun. As the Cogs exploded, lockers opened and Red Noses came tumbling out, luckily they didn't burn noses. As they scattered to pick them up, the elevator opened, Gett and Sugar were far behind and they fell into the elevator, along with lots of red noses.... Bonkers laughed and they progressed to the final floor. Meanwhile..... "Have you got him, Kam?" A voice asked. "Yes sir," Kam.A.Kazee replied. "Good. Set him up to the machine. Then we will have our first minion. He will be equipped and then, he will create the Red Nose virus so when the telethon will begin, all the Toons will be electrocuted and die!!" "One test has begun sir, it is on a Cog though, it should work." Kam.A.Kazee said. Meanwhile..... SPLAT! BONG! "Nice job Gett!" Bonkers laughed. "Only one more Cog left!" Jelly informed. Suddenly, before they could pie the Cog, it turned red and grew buck teeth, it then laughed and died. Bonkers, Gett and Jelly were horrified. Bonkers took out a sample tube, he then scooped the remaining dust up. When they returned outside, they saw that Tomasa had gone. Gett nudged Bonkers and pointed to the tag on the floor. "Nice job Gett!" Bonkers similed, "We'd better go analyse the dust and this at the base!" Meanwhile...... "Sir! It has succeeded!" Kam.A.Kazee reported. His boss smiled, his body hidden by the dark. "Is it ready yet?" "Yes, the Toon is ready, it is only a couple of hours." Meanwhile......... Back at the Super Toon base, Bonkers was testing the dust, it consited of a virus which made the victim enter a hyper state and grow buck teeth, then in some curcumstances, it made the victim eletrocute with laughter. As Bonkers told this to the rest of the gang, Jelly looked at his watch Only 2 hours 30 to go till the telethon. "Guys, we've got to find the source of the virus!" cried Gett. "From the tag we found, it gives us an adress to go to, quickly! We might find Tomasa." Bonkers said. After they had walked for about half an hour, Jelly said - "So Bonkers, where are we going to find "My Evil Base"?" "Just here." They were standing in front of a huge building with the word My EviL Base printed on it. Meanwhile... "Sir, 2 hours until Red Nose Day. Or should we say... RED NOSE DEATH!" Kam.A.Kazee laughed at his own joke, but the voice stayed silent. "You have done well, Kam. Now, Kill Him!!" Two figures stepped out of the shadows and grabbed his neck. He crushed until he left the body at a side. "Don't just leave him there! Hide him!" The figures bowed and took the dead Kam.A.Kazee away. "Now, everything will fall into place. I will--" "INTURDER ALERT! INTURDER ALERT!" Meanwhile... "Uh oh....." Bonkers worryingly said. "RUN!" Jelly commanded, as laser shot out at them. They hid behind a rock, a laser hit the rock, and split it in half. "Ah." Was all Jelly could come up with, and they all ran back to the base. "Now.... it's all falling into place... Guards, hook the monkey up to the machine! The first prototype will work! And..... before those toons run away... take the Bunny.... I want to test him first....." A few minutes later, the guards came in holding Bonkers. "Take the monkey off the machine, set the Bunny up to the machine!" Theguards did as they were told, and set Bonkers up to the machine. The figure pushed a button, and the machine whirred. The voice laughed, waiting for Bonkers to grow buck-teeth. "The bad thing..... about testing.... a bunny.....is.......THIS!" Bonkers bit threw a wire and the machine exploded. "Guards, kill him!" "Wait................. I HAVE A BOMB!" He took off his red nose and held it at the guards. "That device is not a bomb! Kill him!" "Sir, the machine is fixed," A guard said. "OK, do not kill him, start the machine again. And put teeth guards on him!" The guards put something on Bonkers teeth, so he couldnt bite. The figure started the machine again. Bonkers started laughing, and laughing, and laughing, but he didn't grow buckteeth, until the machine exploded. "You couldn't have won. Cogs can't laugh, that's why you're test blew up. But Toons can." "OK then. I'll just kill your friends." The figure pressed a button and a light appeared, and Tomasa, Sugar, Gett, and Jelly were all trapped. "Let them go!" Bonkers protested. "Never," The figure said, and came out of the shadows. It was a brown duck. "Many toons have forgotten about me, I'm the new leader of the Antis, Ying, and the Toon Council banned me. So I wanted to get revenge on one of the happiest days of there lives!" "Oh' I've done battle with you. How come you don't remember me?" Bonkers asked. "I had all my memories of you whiped so I wouldn't come to find you." Ying explained. "Listen, how is this plan going to succeed?" Bonkers asked, he clicked his fingers and Tomasa woke up from his trance. "Even though Toons can laugh, they can still be electrocuted!" Ying brought out another machine, identical to the last one. "You wouldn't........." Bonkers said. "I will." smiled Ying. "Guards, start the machine!" A Guard out a large anntena in the shape of a pylon onto the machine, and lots of waves came out of it, directing to every TV. When it started, every Toon would die. "You will STOP!" A voice shouted, Ying turned around, it was the Great One! "Who are you?!" Ying demmanded. "He's the Great One." Jelly answered. "I don't care if he's the mayor! My plan will still succeed." Ying boasted. The Great One shook his head and shot a beam of light into Ying's chest, Ying begged him to stop and he did so, Ying took out a Honkus red nose and threw it to the Great One, he deflected it back and it bounced onto a button realeasing Tomasa, Sugar, Gett and Jelly. "Thanks, the Great One!" Gett smiled. "Your welcome my child." The Great One said. "As for you Ying, cancel the virus!" "Or else what?" "Or else i'll stop it." Just then, the Great One whispered to Jelly: "Call the Toon Police." "Well then, Dumb One, I challenge you to a duel!!" "Acepted." The Great One and Ying shook hands, they each grabbed a wooden staff and began to duel. The rest of the gang were waiting for the Toon Police, Sugar put on her red nose, it didn't hurt at all! "TAKE THIS!" Ying shouted in vain. The Great One jumped backwards and ducked. Some rock fell off the balacony. It began to topple. "The Great One, look out!" Bonkers shouted. In responce, he gave a smile and Sugar threw a spare red nose over to him, he put it on and it shielded his nose. Suddenly, the Great One was knocked onto the floor, he was threw over the edge but he managed to hang on, Bonkers and Jelly stopped Ying from doing anything else. The Great One managed to climb back up and the duel was on. Yings attacks missed as The Great One kept ducking, until Ying took an attack, swung it at The Great One's head but it hit his Red Nose, and it bounced right off the Red Nose and hit Ying in the face. He went flying, smashed the window, and fell.... and fell... and fell... and they could hear his screaming until he had landed. Bonkers had to stop wising about No nothing! "Right, we must stop that machine. 10 minutes until the telethon!!" The Great One said I knew I should've recorded it on Sky+!" Jelly said angrily. The Great One shot a bolt and it blew the machine up. Jelly told the Toon Police to go back as they were ok. "Right, 10 minutes to run home!" They took the elvator and ran out of the door. But someone stopped in there path. Covered in cuts and bruises, and bleeding, was Ying. "Should we help him?" Bonkers asked. "Bonkers, look!" Sugar nudged. Ying's eyes glowed red and he grew buck teeth, he laughed so hard that more debris fell onto him. As they all ran through the streets of Toontown, some Cogs were laughing and exploding, Bonkers looked at Jelly, they cried with laughter. They all reached home and Tomasa switched on the TV. 1 minute to go. But they heard a laughing noise. Robber Barons were laughing there heads off - in the super toons base! "We must've not broken the machine, just changed it to Cogs only!" The Great One explained. "But we must turn it off... I can destroy it with a remote control, but I must use a few bits and pieces. Bonkers and Gett handed him a few pieces, they also have him an arial. "Press it!" Bonkers shouted. The Great One pressed it and the machine exploded, the Robber Barrons were exploding and Bonkers and Gett hurdled them out into the open air, the doodles backed up and the Robber Barrons exploded. "Just in time!" Sugar and Jelly sighed and laughed as the gang jumped onto the sofa. "Right now, all the Doctor Who fans are just in time to see Space & Time......" THE END Red Nose Day have currently raised £74,360,207 Well done to everyone who donated! Category:Fanfictions by JellyrollZillerwig Category:Holiday Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by Man for the job Category:Fanfictions